Home Is In Your Eyes
by cloverlover
Summary: He could almost hear her whisper next to his ear, and he closed his eyes again as he tried to imagine her next to him, but all he could feel was the cold and the wind...


Home Is In Your Eyes  
  
_My heart beats a little bit slower__  
__These nights are a little bit colder__  
__Now that you're gone__  
_  
Harry lay in his bed, his wand illuminating that little dot on the map which meant that Ginny was safe in her bed at Hogwarts. He stared at it, daring it to move, but it remained motionless. A shadow passed over the page and he recast the Light Spell, shifting his position in his own camp bed as he did so. He shivered, but not from the cold.

He wondered if Ginny knew he was thinking of her, and whether he had crossed her mind while she was at school...he wondered if she was thinking of him too. He knew it was a chance in a million, but there was still hope. Turning his head, he rolled over and faced the gap in the curtains which were slightly ajar, showing the moon outside, bright and alone. He gazed at it for a while, mulling over his thoughts. Perhaps Ginny was looking out of her window too, and wishing he would come back to her...

_My skies seem a little bit darker__  
__Sweet dreams come a little bit harder__  
__I hate it when you're gone.__  
_  
He tossed and turned, unable to sleep. When he forced his eyes to close, he could only feign sleep for a few minutes before letting them snap open once again. His dreams were filled with Ginny - saving her in the Chamber, their last, untimely interrupted kiss, her long, flame-red hair and her scent of flowers and cinnamon. _That's the silver lining I was looking for, _he could almost hear her whisper next to his ear, and he closed his eyes again as he tried to imagine her next to him, but all he could feel was the cold and the wind.

Would he ever see her again? Was he going to live to defeat Voldemort, and start a family with her? He shivered at the notion of seeing her marry someone else, a faceless stranger who would never treat her as well as he would. He just wanted her next to him, right now, so he could have a proper night's sleep.

_Everyday time is passing__  
__Growing tired of all this traffic__  
__Take me away to where you are...__  
_  
He grew more restless as the hours ticked by. He had now given up all attempts to fall asleep, and resolved to lie on his back and stare at the ceiling. He was too tired to fall asleep; his scar prickled uncomfortably and he slapped a hand to his forehead, but the pain eased as quickly as it had come. The Marauder's Map fell from his open hand to the floor, forgotten.

_I wanna be holding your hand__  
__In the sand by the tyre swing__  
__Where we used to be__  
__Baby you and me__  
_  
He could still remember the day he had first kissed her - in the Gryffindor common room, in front of everyone else. And she had kissed him back, and his heart jumped for joy, only to sink again when he realised that it was just a memory now, which seemed to have happened so long ago. If only he hadn't made the promise to Ron not to advance on her during the wedding, or he might have put in a kiss or two. Then again, that would have looked rather odd, since he had disguised himself as a Weasley as well.

_I'd travel a thousand miles__  
__Just so I can see you smile__  
__Feels so far away when you cry__  
__'Cause home is in your eyes__  
_  
He would give anything to see her right here, right now, smiling at him with that dancing light in her eyes that only she possessed. She was the only real thing in the world which really mattered to him, and when she was safe in his arms, he felt protective of her, like he wanted to hold her forever. He couldn't imagine life without something so vibrant as her in it; her presence dimmed everything else around her, she had an unmistakable aura.

He really missed her.

_Your heart beats a little bit faster__  
__There's tears where there used to be laughter__  
__Now that I'm gone__  
_  
Ginny crawled silently and stealthily out of bed, and sat quietly at the window, looking out. She wondered where Harry was now, and whether he had remembered her during his mission at all. The moon hid herself behind a passing cloud, and for a moment all was dark. A shadow fell upon her face, obscuring her tears. The stars twinkled weakly outside, and the wind was soft and soothing, whistling through the trees and making them rustle just slightly.

_You talk just a little bit softer__  
__Things take a little bit longer__  
__You hate it that I'm gone__  
_  
Time seemed to have slowed down just for her as she thought about him. She remembered everything down to the tiniest detail - his hair which never stayed down, those eyes which glittered like emeralds in the night, his awkward trademark glasses perched carefully on his nose. His kisses, clumsy, inexperienced, but full of emotion, overwhelming her heart and soul with his love.

And what of his personality? He cared a lot about her, and wasn't afraid to show it either. He treasured her, accepted her and loved her just the way she was, and when she was with him, she never had to act like anything she wasn't. He was brave, valiant, fearless. He knew how she thought of him, too – she remembered the short time they had spent by the lake, and how she had told him in a quiet whisper and a small smile, _"I knew you wouldn't be happy unless you were hunting him. Maybe__that's why I like you so much."_ She loved him like no other.

_If I could write another ending__  
__This wouldn't even be our song__  
__I'll find a way where we would never ever be apart__  
__Right from the start__  
_  
If only he wasn't the Chosen One, and he had asked her out earlier. Both of them had a horrible sense of timing, but made up for it with their never ending determination. She had dated a few boys before him, learned to act natural when he was around, but he was the one she wanted, the one who really mattered; she had never _really _moved on. Her boyfriends either asked too much or too little of her, expecting her to do things and acting surprised when they realised she wasn't like 'other girls'. She had never really given up on Harry, because she knew that one day, she would be his.

When was he ever going to come back?

_Feels so far away when you cry__  
__'Cause home is in your eyes.__  
_  
**Author's Note:****  
****This was inspired by "Home Is In Your Eyes" by Greyson Chance. It would be great if you listened to it while you read this, but since I put this at the end of the fic, I think it's a little late, don't you?****  
**

**There's a little box below this which is inviting you to type something. The blue button below it is also inviting you to click it. And if you do both of those, you shall make a writer very happy. You do want that, don't you? **


End file.
